weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Giever (II)
Beatrice Giever (Oct 21, 1917 - May 7, 1939) was born October 21, 1917 to Anton Giever and Mary Koons in Woodstock, Pipestone County, Minnesota. She died on May 7, 1939 in a motorcycle accident near Fort Snelling, Minnesota and is buried in Saint Lawrence Cemetery in Faribault, Rice County, Minnesota. Obituary Kathrin Beatrice Giever Faribault Daily News 5-12-1939 Summoned by death, as she was about to begin life's duties in the profession of her choice, as a graduate nurse, was Miss Beatrice Giever, 21 year old daughter of Henry Giever of Faribault, who was killed instantly Sunday evening, May 7, 1939, near Fort Snelling, in a motorcycle-car collision. Miss Giever, a senior student nurse at St. Mary's Hospital, Minneapolis was to have graduated on May 25th. She with two other nurses, Miss Agnes Wieble, and Miss Dolores Mohrbacker, had gone motorcycle riding with George Weible, brother of the nurse, and two friends, Arthur Fussner and Arthur Dietz, all of New Ulm. As they were returning to Minneapolis at about 7;30 o'clock, riding single file, the cycle driven by Mr. Wieble, accidently bumped that of Mr. Fussner, on which Miss Giever was also riding. The jar caused the two to topple to the pavement just in time to be struck by an oncoming motorist. Both had suffered severe head injuries, and although Miss Giever was taken to the Hospital at Fort Snelling, it is believed that death had already summoned her before being removed from the pavement. Mr. Fussner was taken to St. Mary's Hospital, where his condition that night was reported as critical. BORN AT WOODSTOCK Beatrice Giever, daughter of Henry Giever, was born October 21, 1917, at Woodstock, Minn. When she was about four years old the family moved to Rice County, and have resided in Faribault most of the remaining time. She was graduated from Bethlehem Academy in 1935 and the following year entered nurses training in Minneapolis. Quiet and unassuming, Beatrice, better known to those close to her as "Babe", had established herself in the minds of those whose privilege it was to know and work with her, as one truly possessed of the virtue of simplicity. Her lovable disposition, ready smile, and willingness to help others, particularly those ill or in need, made her especially well qualified for the Nursing Profession, and she ranked high in her class in which thirty-two students remain. Her life, brought to such an abrupt close, was one examplary of the ideals of Christian womanhood, and one of her last acts was to receive the Sacrament of Holy Eucharist that morning. FUNERAL WEDNESDAY Rev. A. Kolar, pastor of the St. Lawrence church was celebrant of the funeral Mass on Wednesday morning at nine o'clock. Symbolizing the esteem in which she was held, was the presence of 52 nurses, dressed in uniform as honorary pallbearers. Of this number, 32 were Senior students of St. Mary's Hospital, Minneapolis, with whom she was to have graduated on the 25th. Also present were several of the Sisters from the Hospital. Members of the Young Ladies' Sodality of the St. Lawrence church of which she was a member, and members of the Junior Class of Bethlehem Academy attended the funeral in groups. Active pallbearers included six cousins, Oswald Hallquist, Red Wing; Donald Brophy, Medford; Joe Becker, Clarence Zensen, Frank Becker and Henry Van England, all of Faribault. Interment was made in the St. Lawrence Cemetery. Left to mourn her untimely death, are her sorrowing family including her father and three sisters, Mrs. Lawrence Merrill, and the Misses Rose and Irene Giever, all of Faribault. Those who came from away included: Eugene Gallagher, Winona; Mr. and Mrs. Edmund Becker, Rochester; Mr. and Mrs. Henry O'Mally, Medford; Mrs. Conrad Giever, Mr. and Mrs. William Giever, Mrs. Ernie Theel and Mrs. H. W. Hinz, all of Woodstock; Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Hallquist of Red Wing; Mr. and Mrs. Frank Schroeder and Miss Rose Giever of St. Paul; Mr. and Mrs. Alphonse Becker of New Prague; Mr. and Mrs. Bernard Dalby, and Frank Kulisek, Lonsdale; Mr. and Mrs. Clarence Jones of Medford; Miss Elizabeth Becker, a St. Mary's hospital graduate, now of Cannon Falls; Miss Genevieve Karp of St. Mary's hospital of Rochester; Mrs. Fussner and her two sons, Mr. and Mrs. Mohrbacker, Mr. Wieble and Mr. Dietz, all of New Ulm. Category:Anton and Mary Giever Family